


The Rabbit Hole

by PeppermintAmnesia



Category: Red Embrace (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Golgotha MC - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintAmnesia/pseuds/PeppermintAmnesia
Summary: This is a repost from my old (deleted) account. Not sure currently but at the time there was no Ash x Zhang material and I have needs. This man is 10/10, would have been a great LI
Relationships: Ash/Zhang
Kudos: 2





	The Rabbit Hole

It felt like it had taken quite a while of careful lurking, but in reality Zhang might have danced with her here the first time she’d considered asking. The Abattoir—her place of turning, her rebirth, the rabbit hole to wonderland—was as busy as usual, and tonight Ash counted herself among the spinning, dazzling patrons dancing while the others drank and carried on.

That wasn’t too unusual, of course; if it was a night they made it out for a reason other than business, neutral areas like here and Saturnalia seemed a much safer place to try and forget the state of things, if that were possible at all. If forgetting was something she cared to do—hadn’t she come to Hollywood to change? What a naïve thing to wish for!

The other Golgotha had warmed up to her considerably since she’d come to the… understanding with Andrei. He must have allowed the others to learn about her change in alliance. The Iscari still tolerated her, of course, but who knew when or where you’d run into a Mavvar or other fanatics? She’d already had too many close calls for comfort. Who could have guessed how much more guarded she had had to be in undeath! At least, her new acquaintances did look out for one other terribly well; the Golgotha seemed much less divided in their beliefs than the other houses. Ash felt… at home. It was more of a mindset from company and belonging more than anything else, and now that it was there imaging their life before was like considering a half-finished painting.

Of course, at the moment there was another particular about their new alliance that Ash was enjoying; increased opportunities to chase after the mysterious right hand of the Father of Secrets. She’d noticed him at the garage all those months ago, and though the encounter hadn’t stuck in her mind as soundly as many of the other early experiences in her early experiences in her early death, it seemed as though they kept running into each other after that, right as he began to fade from consideration in her thoughts.

Eyes were watching them now, as they danced together in the throng of humans and vampires. ‘Ace of Base’ lyrics thrummed in the air, and when Zhang caught her eye at the chorus they shared a synchronized laugh at the irony. When he caught her hand to lead her into a twirl, her heart couldn’t skip a beat like she would have wanted it to, but there was some kind of electricity she could feel in the air all the same. Whether it was just between the two of them or a collective sensation from the expectations hanging heavy in the atmosphere contributed by every presence in the club was anyone’s guess, but she could hope.

It might not be possible to tell what he thought of her—before, now, or in the future. He was crazy. So was she. But that made it work, didn’t it? He was here with her now, apparently willing to dance with her when she’d asked. The desperate question was, could this be the start of something?


End file.
